Secret Admirer?
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Beberapa hari setelah pertunangannya, Sakura mendapat surat dari seseorang yang, katanya sih, penggemar rahasianya. Masalahnya, Sakura juga dikirimi bunga dan hadiah segala. Dan hal ini terjadi bukan cuma satu kali. Lalu bagaimana? / A birthday fanfiction dedicated to V3Yagami. RnC?


_Selamat menikmati pagi ini, Sakura-chan._

_Semoga kau menyukai bunga yang kukirim ini._

_Bunga yang cantik, 'kan? Sama cantiknya dengan dirimu_

_Kecantikanmu; salah satu dari banyak hal yang membuatku mengagumimu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**I present**_

_**A Naruto fanfiction**_

_**Specially dedicated to: V3Yagami**_

_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Warning: Alternate-Universe. Failed IC. Rush Plot.**_

_**Happy reading.**_

.

.

.

" … dan nama pengirimnya tak ada sama sekali?"

Sakura baru saja menceritakan kejadian pagi ini—tentang sebuket bunga dan sebuah surat misterius yang dikirim entah oleh siapa—pada Ino. Dan respon yang ia terima hanyalah … retorika.

Tapi, toh, Sakura tetap menjawabnya walaupun helaan napas menjadi pembukaan sebelum kata-kata meluncur keluar.

"Kalau memang ada, tentu aku sudah menyebutkannya sejak tadi, _Pig!_"

Ino mengucapkan terima kasih pada _waitress_ yang telah mengantarkan segelas _latte _panas dan sepiring omelet pesanannya sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Ia kemudian menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan memberi Sakura tatapan menggoda.

"Kau yakin bukan Sasuke-kun yang mengirimnya?"

"Tidak." Sakura cepat-cepat membantah sembari menyuapkan potongan kue cokelat ke mulutnya, "Sasuke-kun tak pernah melakukan hal semanis itu padaku."

"Siapa tahu?" Ino berkeras, "mungkin acara pertunangan telah menyadarkannya agar bisa lebih romantis?"

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Sakura. Tangan kanannya secara refleks mengusap cincin pertunangan yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Bagi Sasuke-kun, hal-hal _cheesy _semacam ini bahkan sama sekali tak masuk akal baginya, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kau tetap mencintainya, bertahan di sisinya sampai sekarang ini—bahkan tak lama lagi akan segera menikah dengannya! Ugh. Kau membuatku iri, _Forehead_!"

"Kalau begitu segeralah menyusul dengan Sai." Kali ini Sakura yang memberi Ino tatapan menggoda—lengkap dengan senyum senada.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _Forehead_!" Ino menggerutu.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil, "_Ha'i, ha'i."_

Hening sejenak, Ino tampak menyesap _latte_-nya sebelum kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik semula.

"Mungkinkah kau punya penggemar rahasia?"

"Penggemar—apa?"

"Penggemar rahasia, kau tahu?" Ino tampak antusias, "seperti yang biasa ada di cerita-cerita roman: Kiriman surat, hadiah, bahkan sampai menjadi _stalker_—membuntutimu kemanapun kau per—"

"—bicaramu mulai melantur, _Pig_." sela Sakura geli. "Itu hanya fiksi; terlalu muluk untuk bisa terjadi di dunia nyata."

" …'_salah satu dari banyak hal yang membuatku mengagumimu_.'" Ino membaca kembali salah satu kalimat dalam surat yang diterima Sakura—yang kini berada di genggamannya.

"Lihat? Dia bilang, 'mengagumi'. Bukankah ini sebuah indikasi bahwa dia adalah penggemar rahasiamu?"

"_Nope."_ bantah Sakura. "Terlalu banyak membaca hasil karya Sai telah meracuni pikiranmu dengan delusi, rupanya."

"Bukan delusi—enak saja kau ini!" dumel Ino. "Tentu novel-novel karangan Sai takkan menjadi _best seller_ kalau alurnya terlalu delusional, 'kan? Dan dia bukan penulis novel fantasi, kalau kau lupa."

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyum.

"Tidak, aku tak melupakannya. Tapi sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu, _Pig_! Tak ada satupun dari kita yang mau menerima ceramah dari Tsunade-sama tentang kedisiplinan, kukira?"

"Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berap—astaga!" Ino tampak panik begitu melihat angka yang tertera di jam tangannya. Terbukti dengan sikap tergesa yang ia tunjukkan kala melahap sarapan dan menyambar tasnya—meninggalkan sejumlah uang tanpa repot-repot menunggu kembalian.

Sepertinya Ino tak sadar bahwa ia juga membayar untuk makanan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku tak bisa memberitahumu siapa aku sekarang._

_Mungkin nanti, jika saatnya sudah tepat._

_Untuk saat ini, mungkin aku hanya bisa hadir dalam bentuk rangkaian kata dan hadiah._

_Semoga kau suka._

_Dan selamat bekerja hari ini, Sakura-chan._

Lagi.

Kali ini surat itu tiba bersama dengan sekotak cokelat, diletakkan di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sakura menghela napas. Sudah dua hari berselang sejak pembicaraannya dengan Ino kemarin. Ia bahkan sudah hampir melupakan kejadian yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka waktu itu.

'_Mungkinkah kau punya penggemar rahasia?'_

Mau tak mau deduksi Ino kembali melintasi benaknya.

Mungkinkah Ino benar?

Mungkinkah dia memang mempunyai seorang penggemar rahasia?

Lupakan!

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan pada cokelat ini?

Sakura menghela napasnya sejenak. Menyampirkan jas medis putih di bahunya, ia memutuskan untuk membawa serta cokelat itu ke rumah sakit.

Berbagi dengan Ino di waktu senggang pekerjaan mereka nanti tak ada salahnya, 'kan?

.

.

.

"Kemarin bunga, sekarang ini. Dan kau masih mau menyangkal kenyataan bahwa kau punya seorang penggemar rahasia?"

Hening.

Entahlah, sekali ini gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tak bisa membantah ucapan Ino. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjejali mulutnya dengan lebih banyak cokelat.

"Kau yakin tak punya dugaan akan siapa sebenarnya penggemar rahasiamu ini, _Forehead?"_

"Hah?"

"Yaa, barangkali salah satu dari pasienmu? Atau salah satu dari rekan kerja kita di sini?"

"Hmmm." Sakura menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Mencoba memikirkan satu nama yang barangkali disandang oleh "penggemar rahasia"-nya.

"_Dame da," _hanya itulah yang diucapkan Sakura setelah menghabiskan sekian menit dalam diam. "Aku sama sekali tak punya dugaan."

Ino hanya menghela napas, "Yeah. Aku lupa kalau kepalamu hanya diisi oleh Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan—"

"—tidak juga!" potong Sakura. "Masih ada _neuralgia, apendektomi, takhifagia, dispnea, rinore—"_

"Hentikan!" Ino cepat-cepat menyela, "kau merusak waktu istirahat kita yang berharga."

Sakura hanya terkikik kecil, "Kupikir menjadi dokter sudah membuatmu terbiasa dengan istilah-istilah itu."

"Tapi tidak dalam waktu istirahat, _Forehead! Give me a break!" _Ino mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan memasukkan sepotong cokelat yang langsung meleleh di dalam mulutnya.

Tawa Sakura semakin keras kala mendengar gerutuan berbahasa Inggris yang dilontarkan Ino.

"_Ha'i, ha'i."_

.

.

.

_Aku melihatmu._

_Di restoran, menikmati makan malam._

_Berdua dengan seorang pria._

_Jadi, diakah yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Diakah yang disebut-sebut sebagai tunanganmu itu?_

_Hei,_

_Salahkah jika kubilang bahwa aku cemburu?_

_Salahkah jika aku tak menyukai dia yang memilikimu?_

_Katakanlah aku tak tahu diri._

_Maksudku, memangnya aku ini siapa?_

_Tapi, setidaknya tak ada yang salah dengan mengungkapkan perasaan secara jujur._

—_benar, 'kan?_

SALAH BESAR!

Demi nenek moyang Haruno, Sakura benar-benar ingin meneriakkan dua kata itu pada siapapun yang telah mengirim sebuket bunga lengkap dengan surat yang baru saja selesai ia baca.

Tidakkah orang—penggemar rahasia atau apapun namanya—itu bisa melihat bahwa kehidupan cintanya dengan Sasuke sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat? Sakura mencintai Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah. Tidakkah sang penggemar rahasia bisa melihat itu sebagai tanda bahwa tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya? Lalu apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu?

Dering ponsel membuyarkan rangkaian kata-kata kasar yang tengah membuncah di otak Sakura, menunggu untuk diserukan dengan suara keras. Dan suara Sakura yang ceria saat menjawab panggilan itu menunjukkan bahwa ia telah melupakan _broken morning_-nya barusan.

"Jam 9? Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tunggu, ya."

_Well_, Sakura takkan membiarkan _broken morning_ merusak kencannya dengan Sasuke hari ini.

.

.

"Pameran lagi?"

"Hn."

"Jadi itu alasanmu pergi ke Iwagakure selama dua minggu ini?"

"Hn."

"Dan kau pikir aku bisa terbujuk hanya dengan sebuah pameran?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kuuuun." Sakura merengek—jelas tak puas dengan jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Ia juga memukul lengan atas Sasuke, memancing seulas senyum terukir di wajah sang bungsu Uchiha yang masih tetap memfokuskan perhatian pada jalanan di depannya.

"Tak bisakah kau menggunakan kata lain untuk menjawabku?"

"Kau mau aku menjawab bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hmm, seperti, 'Maafkan aku telah membuatmu kesepian selama ini, Sayang. Aku tak tahu apakah pesona Iwagakure akan cukup sebagai permintaan maafku tapi kuharap kau menyukainya', mungkin?"

"Baiklah. Anggap tadi itu aku yang mengucapkannya."

"SASUKE-KUN MENYEBALKAN!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakan tunangannya itu. Lihat saja, Sakura sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap lurus ke depan, seakan tak mau menatap Sasuke. Ia juga memajukan bibirnya sedikit; cemberut, dengan ekspresi yang sengaja diubah supaya tampak masam.

Ah. Ngambek, rupanya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di kawasan sebuah gedung yang dikenali Sakura sebagai _Konoha Art Gallery_, galeri seni yang tiga tahun lalu sempat mengalami kekurangan dana tapi mendapat bantuan dari Itachi—sekaligus menjadikan Itachi sebagai pemilik sah dari _Konoha Art Gallery._

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih mempertahankan pose dan ekspresinya.

_Jepret!_

Sakura terkesiap, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli sambil memegang kameranya.

"Buatlah ekspresi yang lebih menarik untuk difoto, Sakura."

"E-eeh?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak berusaha menjangkau kamera di genggaman Sasuke.

"Hapus foto itu, Sasuke-kun!"

"_Iie._" sahut Sasuke yang kemudian mengalungkan kamera itu di lehernya. "Ini koleksi pribadi."

Sakura kembali memasang pose semula: cemberut dengan tangan terlipat. Sementara Sasuke telah keluar dari mobil dan kini tengah membuka pintu bagi Sakura.

"Kau mau keluar sekarang atau harus kucium dulu?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sakura buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman dan melangkah keluar. Ia tahu persis maksud Sasuke: menciumnya dan kemudian mengabadikan ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah setelah berciuman dalam lembaran-lembaran foto.

Itu memalukan!

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Kau menang." Sakura meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dan membiarkan jemari sang tunangan bertautan dengan jarinya.

Sasuke tak memberikan respon berarti. Hanya seulas senyum yang menjadi tanggapan.

.

.

"_Hisashiburi_, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum pada figur di depannya, "_Hisashiburi_, Itachi-niisama."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Tak terasa bulan depan kau akan resmi menjadi adik iparku, ya."

"Begitulah." Sakura kembali tersenyum, diikuti dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Foto-foto yang kauambil sudah kulihat. Dan seperti biasa, hasilnya memuaskan."

"Hn."

"Sudah kupajang di sebelah sana."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

_Bugh!_

"Kau ini, _Teme_! Belajarlah memperkaya perbendaharaan katamu!"

"Ugh!" Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Sosok berambut _spike_ yang tadi berbicara sambil meninju punggungnya kini dengan seenaknya memiting leher Sasuke dengan lengan kirinya.

Setelah mendapat perlawanan, pemuda berambut kuning itu akhirnya melepaskan leher Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Kau datang juga?"

"Eh? _Etto …"_ Sakura diam sejenak. Dulu dia memang pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini bersama Sasuke. Tapi namanya …

"—Uzumaki Naruto. Ya ampun, kau ini. Bisa-bisanya melupakanku!"

"Ah, ya. Naruto." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah terulur.

"Nah, Sakura-chan. Kau pergilah dengan Naruto sebentar melihat hasil karya Sasuke. Aku ada perlu dengan _otouto_-ku yang manis ini sebentar."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak pernah suka jika Itachi mulai menggunakan sebutan '_otouto_-ku yang manis' padanya. Tapi ia tak berkomentar apa-apa, pun saat Itachi menarik tangannya menjauh dari Sakura dan Naruto.

Hening sejenak. Keduanya tampak masih canggung satu sama lain. Ini baru kali kedua mereka bertemu, dan mereka hanya saling memperkenalkan diri di pertemuan pertama.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto-lah yang pertama kali memecah kecanggungan.

"Ngg … _iku ka, _Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Mengikuti Naruto yang melangkah menuju ruangan di mana foto-foto hasil jepretan Sasuke dipajang.

Keindahan alam Iwagakure, diabadikan oleh Sasuke dalam bentuk foto-foto bernilai seni tinggi. Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya saat melihat foto-foto yang dipajang di sana. Ia seakan larut dalam pesona Iwagakure yang ditampilkan oleh tunangannya itu.

Begitu larut, sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan intens sembari tersenyum geli melihat reaksinya.

"_Ne, _Naru_—_eh?" Sakura menatap heran pada Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"EH? Tidak, aku tak apa-apa!" jawab Naruto cepat-cepat

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tampak tak percaya dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto. Tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tak mau memperpanjang masalah."

"Ng … ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau mau bilang apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Ngg," Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Entahlah. Aku lupa."

"Heee. Baiklah."

Sakura tak memberi tanggapan apapun. Ia kembali larut dalam hasil karya sang kekasih tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang tengah menggumamkan sebaris frasa:

"Nyaris saja."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan hendak melangkah keluar saat genggaman tangan Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya. Tatapan bertanya diberikan Sakura sebagai balasan.

"Ng? Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menarik Sakura kembali masuk—duduk kembali di dalam mobil. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang secara refleks menutup matanya.

Bibir mereka saling menyentuh dalam ciuman yang lembut. Keduanya tampak menikmati ciuman ini; saling menggerakkan bibir dalam irama yang sesuai.

Tapi entah siapa yang memulai, ciuman mereka menjadi semakin intens. Tangan Sakura berada di punggung Sasuke, meremas kemeja yang dikenakannya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke berada di kepala Sakura, menariknya dalam ciuman yang semakin dalam; sementara tangannya yang satu lagi perlahan menurunkan sandaran tempat Sakura duduk.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke sendiri yang mengakhiri ciuman itu. Membiarkan Sakura terengah berusaha meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang ada. Sasuke tersenyum, mengambil kameranya, dan mengambil foto dengan Sakura sebagai objek utama.

_Jepret!_

Sakura menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa memprotes—Sasuke membuat tenaganya habis hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

_Jepret!_

Sasuke melihat ke hasil yang terpampang di kameranya dan tersenyum puas. Sekali lagi, ia berhasil mengabadikan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang menggemaskan—juga seduktif di saat bersamaan.

Sakura kemudian duduk kembali, dibantu oleh Sasuke. Sebuah ciuman didaratkan Sasuke di keningnya sebelum Sakura melangkah keluar.

"_Oyasumi._"

Sakura tersenyum manis.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

_Besok kau berulang tahun, 'kan?_

_Aku telah menyiapkan hadiah istimewa bagimu._

_Untukmu, gadis yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta._

_Haruno Sakura, izinkan aku menemuimu besok._

_Izinkan aku hadir sebagai diriku._

_Bukan lagi sebagai surat yang selama ini kauterima._

_Biarkan aku mengungkapkan semuanya secara langsung padamu._

_Hanya padamu._

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari surat ini!"

_Deg!_

Sakura menatap horor pada buket bunga besar—lebih besar dari biasanya—di tangan kiri Sasuke, dan selembar surat di tangan kanannya. Sasuke menatapnya begitu tajam; dia benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun …"

"Kuharap kau punya penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk ini."

Lidah Sakura terasa kelu. Sasuke terkadang suka datang ke rumahnya—menjemputnya tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Untuk mengejutkan Sakura, katanya.

Siapa yang sangka? Sasuke datang di saat yang tak tepat. Pada saat Sakura membuka pintu, ia mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah memegang bunga dan surat yang ia yakini dikirim oleh penggemar rahasianya itu.

Sakura diam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan kebisuan Sakura ditanggapi lain oleh Sasuke.

"Kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku."

Memang benar. Sakura tak menyangkalnya. Tapi kenapa cara Sasuke mengucapkannya terdengar begitu menyakitkan?

"Siapa?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Intimidasi jelas terasa dari aura yang dipancarkan Sasuke saat ini.

"A-aku … aku juga tak tahu, Sasuke-kun."

"Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kenapa kau tak beritahu aku?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Ia tampak benar-benar marah sekarang.

Mati-matian Sakura menahan air mata yang tengah menyeruak keluar, "Aku tak ingin … Sasuke-kun marah."

"Kau melindunginya."

'_Bukan begitu!'_ ingin Sakura membantah kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia harus menyembunyikan semua ini dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak menginginkan hubungan ini, eh?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan semuanya semudah itu?

Sakura ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi lidahnya sama sekali tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, bahkan tak sanggup mencegah saat Sasuke menyerahkan buket bunga itu padanya dan berkata,

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."

Dan sebelum Sakura pulih dari keterkejutannya atas kata-kata Sasuke, pintu sudah tertutup.

Sasuke telah pergi.

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Lemas. Tak percaya hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan berakhir seperti ini. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya, mengalir terus di sepanjang wajahnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Buket bunga yang tadi diserahkan Sasuke padanya telah ia lemparkan begitu saja.

Ia benci orang ini! Orang yang secara sukses telah merusak kehidupannya yang indah bersama Sasuke. Dan tepat sehari sebelum ulangtahunnya? Kenapa _Kami-sama_ begitu tak adil padanya?

"Sasuke-kun …"

Sakura begitu terpukul. Ia tak bisa berhenti menangis. Berulang kali ia memanggil nama Sasuke walau ia tahu Sasuke takkan pernah mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun …"

Sakura tak menginginkan ini! Ia telah menunggu-nunggu saat di mana pernikahannya dengan Sasuke berlangsung. Tapi kenyataan yang ia terima justru sebaliknya.

"Sasuke-kun …"

.

.

.

.

Seharian penuh Sakura tak melakukan apapun. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa kejadian tadi pagi itu benar-benar nyata. Namun sekeras apapun ia menyangkal, kenyataan tetap tak berubah,

Ia masih ingin memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Satu hal yang sangat ia tahu tentang Sasuke adalah keputusannya yang bersifat mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sakura tampak berantakan. Sudah dari tadi pagi ia tak makan apa-apa. Beruntung ia tengah tak tinggal dengan orangtuanya. Sang Ibu pasti akan berkeras memaksanya makan.

Besok …

Dia akan menampakkan dirinya, ya?

Sakura telah membulatkan tekad untuk datang menemui siapapun dia yang telah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia akan melampiaskan semua sakit hatinya apda orang ini dan menuntutnya agar mau mengembalikan Sasuke padanya.

Rencana yang konyol. Sakura bahkan tak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil. Tapi hanya ini yang melintas di pikirannya.

Iris zamrudnya menangkap bayangan jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 11:30.

30 menit lagi, ya?

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur dan menenangkan dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia benar-benar tak lagi memiliki semangat untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya kali ini.

"Sasuke-kun …"

Lagi, nama itu kembali terucap. Nama yang menjadi penutup harinya malam ini. Perlahan, Sakura mulai tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

_Ting Tong._

Atau tidak.

Sakura mengusap matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

Mungkinkah itu Sasuke? Mungkinkah dia datang dan mau memberinya kesempatan?

Seberkas harapan muncul di benak Sakura.

—harapan yang sayangnya hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong.

Alih-alih Sasuke, yang berada di depan rumahnya hanyalah sebuah boneka _Teddy Bear_ besar, dengan sebuah surat berada di pelukannya. Dua kata ditulis besar-besar di surat itu:

Belah aku.

Cukup! Sakura telah sampai pada batas kesabarannya. Ia melangkah masuk ke rumah dan kembali dengan korek dan minyak di kedua tangannya. Ia membasahi boneka itu dengan minyak, kemudian menyulut api; membakar beruang kain itu.

'_Siapapun kau, penggemar rahasia, tentu kau tengah mengawasiku dari suatu tempat, kan?_'

Teddy yang tak bersalah telah habis terbakar. Sakura baru akan melangkah masuk kembali saat matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah kotak kaca terlihat di antara sisa-sisa pembakaran boneka Teddy Bear. Kotak kaca kecil, seperti sebuah kotak perhiasan. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Sakura mengambil seember air, menyiram pelan-pelan kotak itu untuk menurunkan suhuya, kemudian membuka kotak kaca itu.

Sebuah cincin berada di dalam kotak itu. Cincin yang bahkan lebih indah daripada cincin pertunangan yang ia kenakan sekarang ini. Sebuah kartu diikatkan pada cincin itu. Sakura meraih kartu kecil berwarna merah hati itu dan membaca isinya:

_Otanjoubi omedetou, Haruno Sakura._

_Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahui kebenarannya._

Singkat, padat, dan masih mengandung misteri. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Kebenaran? Apakah si penggemar rahasia itu akhirnya akan menampakkan dirinya?

_Happy birthday to you._

Suara nyanyian terdengar dari luar rumahnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah asal lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh lebih dari satu orang itu.

_Happy birthday to you._

Apa yang ia lihat benar-benar sebuah kejutan. Teman-temannya tampak berjalan perlahan memasuki rumahnya. Begitu rapi dan kompak, seolah mereka telah berlatih untuk itu.

_Happy birthday._

Naruto berada di depan barisan itu, seakan memimpin mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Sakura yang justru tengah menahan tangis bahagia yang membuncah.

_Happy birthday._

Di tengah-tengah mereka Sakura dapat melihat cahaya berwarna kuning kemerahan—warna api. Lilin, kah? Itukan kue ulangtahunnya?

_Happy birthday … to you._

Di akhir lagu, mereka berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Naruto memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya, dan bagaikan laut yang terbelah dua, mereka memberi jalan pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arah Sakura, dengan sebuah kue di tangannya.

"Sasuke … kun …" Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia masih tak mengerti. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Sasuke kini berada tepat di hadapan Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut; ekspresi yang cukup langka dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dulu …" ia memulai, "aku melamarmu dengan cara yang begitu sederhana. Dan aku tak puas. Aku ingin lamaranku menjadi hal yang berkesan bagimu."

Sakura masih terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Semua surat dan hadiah itu, semua hal tentang penggemar rahasia itu; mereka berasal dariku. Semua sudah kurencanakan sejak aku berangkat ke Iwagakure."

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah Sakura.

"_Gomenna_, sepertinya aku sedikit keterlaluan, ya?"

"Sasuke kun _no … baka!"_ susah payah Sakura menghentikan tangisannya.

"Berikan itu padaku, _Teme!_" Naruto menunjuk kue di tangan Sasuke. "Urusanmu dengan cincin itu belum selesai."

"Aa." Sasuke menyerahkan kue bernuansa _pink_ itu pada Naruto. Sasuke kemudian mengambil cincin di tangan Sakura dan membuang kartu yang terikat di cincin itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura, melepas cincin pertunangan yang selama ini menghiasi jari manis Sakura, lalu memasangkan cincin yang baru padanya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura."

Jawaban yang diterima Sasuke adalah sebuah pelukan erat. Sakura memeluknya begitu erat sampai-sampai terasa menyesakkan.

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan! MENYEBALKAAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAAN!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengecup kepala wanita yang dicintainya itu seraya berkata, "_Aishiteru yo, _Sakura."

"_Ha'i, ha'i. Make a wish, then, Sakura-chan!" _Naruto menginterupsi.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Iris _emerald_-nya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, membiarkan ia menyampaikan permohonannya dengan khusuk. Begitu Sakura membuka mata, ia membiarkan zamrud miliknya berpapasan dengan obsidian milik Sasuke.

"_Watashi mo; Aishiteru yo, _Sasuke-kun."

Dan tepuk tangan mengiringi lilin berbentuk angka 25 yang telah dipadamkan apinya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hisashiburiiiiiiii!**_** Ya ampun. Rasanya udah lama banget Sora enggak mengisi arsip FFn, ya. Hahaha.**

**Okee, karya kali ini khusus Sora persembahkan untuk sesepuh tersayang, V3Yagami yang hari ini merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke-25. Persis Sakura di **_**fic**_** ini. **_**Hope you like it, **_**Puh! Jangan bunuh aku karena keterlambatan **_**publish**_**, ya.**

**Masih ada **_**omake**_**, jadi jangan buru-buru di-**_**close**_** dulu. Heheh~**

**But **_**firstly**_**, **_**I would like to express my gratitude to:**_

**Eririe, atas bantuannya menyusun plot di saat Sora benar-benar tak tahu harus membuat **_**fic **_**seperti apa.**

**Debdeb, **_**or should I say, **_**Kira Desuke-chan? **_**Arigatou**_** atas masukan-masukannya di saat WB melandaku, ya! **_**It means a lot to me.**_

**Titus, atas pinjaman laptopnya. Haha. Laptop Sora tengah rusak dan enggak bisa dipakai. **_**So I can never have this story finished without your help, dear. Much love!**_

_**Last but not least; Happy birthday, my beloved sepuh! God bless ya~**_

_**And now, here comes the omake. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your review!**_

.

.

.

.

"Kau berhutang padaku, _Teme_!"

"Hn?"

Sakura tengah menikmati makan siangnya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kata-kata Naruto barusan cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Ayolah, kau yang memaksaku menulis semua surat itu! Tanpaku, rencanamu itu takkan berhasil!"

"Heee …" Sakura menimpali, "Pantas saja aku tak sadar kalau aku hanya dikerjai."

"Yang benar saja, Sakura-chan! _Teme_ menulis surat cinta sama mustahilnya dengan Tsunade-baachan meratakan dadanya!"

"Naruto no _baka!_ Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Tsunade-sama!"

"Dia nenekku, kok." Naruto memasang ekspresi suka-suka-aku-dong-mau-bilang-apa-tentangnya.

"Aku yang menulis surat terakhir itu, _Dobe_."

"_Yeah. _Kau hanya bilang, '_Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahui kebenarannya.' _Apa-apaan itu? Tak ada manis manisnya sama sekali!"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Memang begitulah tipikal Sasuke-kun."

"Nah. Kau berhutang padaku, _Teme!" _Naruto kembali merengek, membuat mereka mulai menjadi pusat perhatian di café itu.

"Baiklah. Makan siangmu kali ini aku yang bayar."

"Yosh!" Naruto berseru senang.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu memanggil salah seorang pelayan, "Berikan aku dua porsi ramen jumbo!"

"Eeeh? Kau sudah menghabiskan lima porsi, Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin—for real.**


End file.
